Doctor Who Series/The Impossible Girl And The Last Boy
The eighth episode of the series. It is the first episode to feature new companion Tom. Time is collapsing and the Doctor has to sort it by getting something from the future but can he save time or will Earth be ripped apart into no time? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Lost_Memory Story “Oh no,” the Doctor said running around the TARDIS. “What is it now?” Clara asked. “We seem to crashing into something that is not there,” the Doctor said. “How is that possible?” Clara shouted. “I think there is a paradox and we are being pulled into it,” the Doctor shouted as he continued at his levers. “Try to fix it,” Clara shouted. “What do you think I am doing?” The Doctor shouted back as they felt something rumbling. “We are fine,” Clara said as it all gone quiet. “No, we missed the paradox but we are now too far into the future, I will bring us back to the place that the paradox happened,” the Doctor said. “Bring us back then,” Clara smiled. “I am doing it as we speak,” the Doctor said as he pulled up one last lever. “Are we there?” Clara asked. “Yes, we must look outside,” the Doctor said as they both ran outside. They heard something searing through the air as they both looked up. “That is not possible,” the Doctor said as he pulled Clara into the TARDIS. “What is not possible?” Clara asked. “Well you, my impossible girl but I am mainly talking about the Tsar Bomba that is coming down on,” the Doctor ran to his monitor. “To?” Clara asked. “Washington DC, 1963,” the Doctor said shocked as he felt a large rumble as the TARDIS started to move. “I know the Tsar Bomba is a bomb, but what is so special about it?” Clara asked. “It is the most powerful nuke ever made on Earth, well until the year 2064 but that bomb is 1500 times more powerful than the bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. When it was tested in the water there was a 5 mile fireball after they tested it, it caused and 8.0 earthquake in water,” the Doctor smiled as Clara yawned. “I don’t need the lector on it,” Clara smiled. “Well you asked, the bomb is being dropped in the same universe you are from. That means something has changed time, we are going to three hundred years later,” the Doctor shouted. “If everything has changed then I should disappear,” Clara said. “You are in the TARDIS, it has protected you from disappearing as long as you stay inside it,” the Doctor said. “So I just stay here,” Clara said as the Doctor smiled. “Yes, I must stop the paradox but something has taken me into the future,” the Doctor said. “I really want to see the world outside,” Clara said. “Look on the monitor, I am not sure how the world would look with this huge change,” the Doctor said. Clara looked unhappy as the Doctor switched a monitor on for her. “You can only see that one outside bit, you can always contact me by using the TARDIS and sonic connection and you can search up anything about this Earth with the keyboard,” the Doctor said. “How fast is the internet speed?” Clara asked. “Of course I do, I have the fastest that the universe can offer,” the Doctor smiled as he went outside as Clara began looking. The Doctor then heard the sonic screwdriver beeping loudly, “What is it?” The Doctor asked Clara. “This place is a wasteland, what happened?” Clara asked. “Well I could take a pretty good guess, search it up,” the Doctor said. “There was something there, did you see it?” Clara asked as the Doctor looked around. “What did it look like?” The Doctor asked. “A white light, it zoomed past,” Clara said as the Doctor looked around as he began scanning around with his sonic screwdriver. “There seems to be a paradox but it is slowly taking effect, and there is a large amount of radiation here,” the Doctor said looking scared as he tried to run back to the TARDIS but it disappeared. “Did you press anything Clara?” The Doctor asked into his sonic. “No, everywhere just gone white and then I got moved,” Clara said with a hint of scared in her voice. “We have to find something, and bring it back that is why the TARDIS brought me here,” the Doctor realised as he ran along forgetting the radiation. He continued running as he saw a large white light in the sky where the sun should be. “There is still a human on this planet, the last one left,” the Doctor muttered scanning about. “Not good,” Clara said as the Doctor began scanning his head. “This will enable you to see what I am seeing,” the Doctor said as he felt a large pain in his head. “Cool,” Clara smiled seeing what the Doctor could see on the monitor of the TARDIS. “Tell me if you see anything,” the Doctor said feeling a bit sick. “The TARDIS has gone green,” Clara said. “It reflects how I am feeling with colour,” the Doctor said. “There was someone there,” Clara said as they both were on the lookout, looking through the same eyes. “I am scanning them,” the Doctor said as he began scanning. “Any signals?” Clara asked. “Yes, high radiation levels and minimal life,” the Doctor said as Clara continued searching through the web. “What do we do when we find the last human?” Clara asked. “Well we will have to take him or her and bring them away from this time zone and then we can undo the paradox as whoever they are, they are the product of the paradox and will make us able to go back in time,” the Doctor said as he ran on seeing something. “You are happy,” Clara said seeing yellow light up the TARDIS. “I am about to find the last human being and then,” the Doctor looked stumped. “You do not know how to get the TARDIS back, do you?” Clara asked as the Doctor looked a bit worried. “Well I can still get it back because I am talking to you,” the Doctor said as Clara smiled. “Run,” they heard a deep voice go as the Doctor looked around. “What was that?” Clara asked. “I don’t know,” the Doctor admitted as he saw white lights above his head circling him. “I think you should run,” Clara suggested. “Yes,” the Doctor said as he began running closely followed by the white lights. “Over here,” a voice shouted as the Doctor saw all of the white lights go away from him and towards the person who shouted. “Who shouted?” Clara asked. “The last human,” the Doctor smiled. “Shouldn’t we save him?” Clara asked. “Yes, hurry up with the information about what happened,” the Doctor ordered. “I had forgotten all about that,” Clara said as she went to the keyboard and started typing. “You were right,” Clara said. “About what?” The Doctor asked still running. “The internet I really fast, the fastest I have ever seen,” Clara smiled. “I need answers, get on topic,” the Doctor ordered as he began scanning around as it scanned around. Then he got pulled back by something which put its hand over the Doctor’s mouth. “Be quiet, or they will find us,” the human said. “What is your name?” The Doctor managed to say as the figure let him go. “Tom, and yours?” Tom asked. “I am the Doctor and the voice is Clara, she is somewhere else so we are communicating until I can get her back,” the Doctor said. “Hello Tom,” Clara said as Tom looked to the Doctor’s sonic screwdriver. “It came from the sonic probe,” Tom smiled. “It is a sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor said. “World War 3, the war to end all wars, started in 1963 with a Tsar bomb,” Clara said. “Are there any other humans? And what are those white things?” The Doctor asked. “I am the last human,” Tom looked sad as Clara saw the TARDIS light up blue. “What about your parents?” The Doctor asked. “Time Erasers, or as you call them the white things killed them when I was 18,” Tom said. “How old are you?” Clara asked as a tear rolled down her cheek as the TARDIS was still blue. “Well I think I am about 23 but you just lose track when there is nobody there to celebrate your age,” Tom said thinking of his parents. “How do you deal with the Time Erasers?” The Doctor asked. “Well I shoot them, they are easy targets with being white and shiny, wait, are you humans?” Tom asked with hope. “I am a Time Lord but Clara is human,” the Doctor said. “I can’t wait to see her, I have not seen another human since they killed my parents,” Tom had a dark look cross his eyes. “Why did you call them Time Erasers?” Clara asked. “They told us, now put this on,” Tom said to the Doctor as he had something in his hands. “What is it?” The Doctor asked. “It will protect you against the radiation, now it won’t hurt you one bit,” Tom promised as he took the Doctor’s hand and put the machine into it. “Argh,” the Doctor said feeling his hand hurting. “I lied, now get a gun and kill some or we cannot make room to get back to whatever you came here in,” Tom smiled. “We should keep him,” Clara smiled. “Don’t get ahead of yourself,” the Doctor told Clara as they ran outside. “Shoot them,” Tom ordered as he shot the Time Erasers down with deadly accuracy. “I don’t use guns, they kill,” the Doctor said. “I thought we were fighting for the fate of humanity, I can see the warrior inside you,” Tom said. “Well I don’t let myself get angry much,” the Doctor said as many more Time Erasers came surrounding them. “Put down your guns or your death will be imminent,” one said as they continued to hover above the Doctor and Tom. “White lights were seen at the area of which the first bomb of World War 3 was released,” Clara said till going through the internet. “That was us,” one Time Eraser said. “What are your intentions?” The Doctor asked. “Well we, the Time Erasers, cannot live in time as it is slowly destroying us, so we are creating a paradox which if we calculated correctly should cut a hole in the universe where there is no space or time and a place we can live forever,” a Time Eraser said. “Don’t destroy other species to achieve your goal,” the Doctor said. “You are a Time Lord,” one shouted. “So?” The Doctor asked. “The Time Lords destroyed many species for their own gain during the Time War including the Gargou, Fillops, The army that never was with the king that almost lead, all these species and individual did because of the Time Lords wanting a tactical advantage which they lot to the Searing Daleks,” one Time Eraser said. “Yes, but I did not kill them myself and you really want to be known as a murdering race?” The Doctor asked. “We would be out of time so away from all species and their views, we could live on,” a Time Eraser shouted. “He killed a lot of Time Erasers,” one Time Eraser shouted. “Without being injured,” Tom smiled. “We are not complimenting you,” a Time Eraser shouted angrily. “We clearly have different opinions,” Tom said. “How do I get to you?” Clara asked suddenly. “Flick the lever next to the monitor,” the Doctor ordered. “Right away,” Clara smiled barely seeing anything as the TARDIS had gone black. “They talked about the Time War,” Clara said as she felt a switch and flicked it. “Time is coming,” a Time Eraser shouted. “And you are about to be sucked into it,” the Doctor smiled as the TARDIS materialised around them and the Time Erasers. “This is the TARDIS,” the Doctor shouted. “It must be huge on the outside,” Tom smiled. “You would be surprised,” Clara said as they shared a glance and smiled awkwardly at each other. “Send us back or we will destroy,” a Time Eraser ordered. “This is time,” the Doctor smiled as he pulled a few levers and pressed some buttons. “And it goes through the Time Vortex,” he smiled. “What should we do?” Clara asked. “Hold on,” the Doctor said seeing the Time Erasers had no arms as he opened the TARDIS doors by clicking his fingers. “Geronimo,” Clara said as the Doctor smiled remembering his previous self. “Here we go,” the Doctor shouted as Clara, Tom and the Doctor all held on as the TARDIS gone on its side as the Time Erasers started to fall out getting plunged into the Time Vortex as the Doctor closed the doors and put the TARDIS the right way up again. “That was amazing,” Tom smiled as he smiled. “I just have to do something,” the Doctor said as he landed the TARDIS. He then ran out, Moscow, 1963 as he ran to the main system and zapped it as it all exploded. He then heard voices as he ran away going straight into his TARDIS. “I saw what you did on the monitor,” Clara smiled as the Doctor put the sonic screwdriver to his head and zapped it. Then the monitor gone blank as he also turned the TARDIS to sonic screwdriver phone system off. “So you have saved humanity,” Tom said. “All in a day’s work,” Clara smiled blushing a little as Tom also blushed a little. “Will I disappear? Because you undone the events that caused me to be here,” Tom asked feeling a bit scared. “No, the TARDIS has saved you and both of the events happened, in a parallel universe all that happened. It made another universe, another outcome and is separate to this universe,” the Doctor smiled as Tom smiled. “So what can this ship do?” He asked. “It is called a TARDIS, and you should look outside,” Clara suggested as Tom ran out of the doors. “It is a police box,” he said reading what the TARDIS said. “Look at the size,” the Doctor shouted. “It is so small but so big on the inside, how does that work?” Tom asked. “Trans dimensional,” the Doctor smiled as Tom looked confused. “No one understands him,” Clara said as Tom looked around. “Do you want to join us?” The Doctor asked. “Uhm,” Tom started. “Unless you want us to drop you back to your universe with no Time Erasers or humans?” The Doctor smiled. “An old man and a young woman, what is your relationship?” Tom asked. “We are not together, he is well too old,” Clara said as the Doctor nodded. “She is more like my granddaughter,” the Doctor said. “Okay then, I will join you,” Tom said. “This is a time travelling machine, can go anywhere in space or time,” the Doctor smiled. “I have the impossible girl and the last boy where would you like to go?” The Doctor asked going about the TARDIS as Tom stood there in amazement, he was now going to be a time traveller. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald